


Rivalry -3-

by minami_bee



Category: Arena Of Valor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee





	Rivalry -3-

这戈壁滩上据传来了新一队不怕死的马贼，一时间烧杀抢掠无恶不作，荣登地头蛇宝座。俗话说枪打出头鸟擒贼先擒王，百里玄策闻得消息立刻四处搜寻线索，准备打他们个片甲不留。被师父扣在住处整整半月，他浑身上下筋骨都僵了，正等着用他们锻炼锻炼舒展开来。兰陵王深知束不住他、只得信马由缰，生死在天，他不能替百里玄策做主。

而百里玄策呢，依旧无忧无虑的，毕竟空话说了那么多，他还是孩子、尚不懂其中致命的关节；而且他又如此强大无匹，普通人对上他根本无可奈何。玄策都不必去寻求什么时机，直接削了马贼头领，剩下的虾兵蟹将顿时溃散，不堪一击。但对方毕竟人多势众，也还是伤到了他，三棱箭头牢牢刺进大腿中，若是强行拔出势必会皮肉溃烂、血流成河；若不取出，又有着导致伤口感染的风险。他坐在地上计算着如何将中箭处割开时，在扩散开来的腐腥气中嗅到了一缕硝石的味道。

“你怎么在这儿？”玄策头也不抬地问。

“和你一样的原因。不过，看来我来晚一步。”

“你们长城守卫军太迟钝啦！”

他知道是那位狙击手，因此不怕遭到暗算，依旧考虑着伤口怎么办。

“玄策，怎么这么久不见你？”

“嗯？”下意识应了这句，玄策手里还拿着一柄匕首对着自己大腿正跃跃欲试，却敏锐地察觉到身后人屏住了呼吸。是想动手吗……但没有杀气，他没必要回答对方的问题，因此反问道：“你怎么知道我的名字？上次那个大姐姐叫你守约，真是怪里怪气的。”

“守约是个很怪的名字吗？”狙击手含笑说道，语气柔和得惊人。玄策不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，不耐烦地说：“当然怪了。对了，你有止血带吗？我想把箭拔出来。”

“止血带和创药我都有，我来帮你处理吧。”

玄策也不客气，立即应了声好。那人转过身来半跪在他面前，先是用止血带用力扎紧了他的大腿根，旋即一言不发地将简易消毒匕首剜进伤处，动作之快甚至让玄策有点发懵，真是一点手下留情都没有。他想呼痛、但又生生忍了回去，在陌生人面前示弱的事他做不出来，反倒是守约开口问：“痛不痛？”

玄策正忍受着令人呲牙咧嘴的痛楚，实在懒得去应付对方：“关你什么事！”

守约也不恼，但是专心致志地替他处理伤口，毕竟是伤在腿上，如果没有处理好造成动脉破裂，玄策就是有十条命也不够送。对方风镜早一路拉倒了脖颈处，玄策用小动物的眼神自头顶到脸上热辣辣地审视着他。迟疑半响，玄策急道：“能不能看看你长什么样子？”

根本没等待回应，话音刚落他就伸手去拽挡住守约面孔的披风卡扣，守约不敢分神任凭他动作。披风从肩头滑脱下去，露出方才始终隐藏着的头脸来。

丁零。

三棱箭被扔到一旁。

玄策浑身上下都僵住了，激痛与狙击手的味道令他眩晕震颤，而守约头也不抬地继续为他缝合伤口。

“……骗子。”

他悄声细语。

>

百里守约将百里玄策整个人兜在大批风中，抱着他向驻扎的帐篷走去。虽然对方昏迷，但看起来并不像是中毒或者失血过多，面色潮红、呼吸安稳绵长，俨然是熟睡般的模样。记忆中的玄策还是个才到自己腰间的小孩子，现在竟然已经能挥动着武器大打四方，他一时间也不知道自己该开心还是惊讶。上回即使木兰姐不说，他也注意到了那小刺客的模样——一对看起来就很柔软的、大大的耳朵，显然是有魔种血统。

是玄策……他几乎认定了那是玄策。但玄策又被带走了，被他口口声声叫着师傅的男人，那是木兰姐一直在防范的进犯长城的刺客，想必玄策的一身本领也由他教授。守约心急如焚，却始终没得到丁点关于他们的情报，眼睁睁地再次失去弟弟的踪迹。

可谁曾想踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费功夫，他终归是要找到玄策的。内心充盈着膨大而轻盈的幸福感，他也似能够快意升天。将玄策在帐篷内安顿好，他刚想起身去外面支起火堆，却被突然睁开眼睛的玄策紧紧捉住手腕：“喂，”他说，“你知道魔种有着二类三性吗？”

百里守约当然知道，不过他虽是纯阳至性命主乾，却非易感体质，几乎很难受到影响：“怎么突然问这个？你还是小孩子，以后再知道也不晚。”

玄策发出一声嗤笑：“你错过我人生的太多啦，守约大叔。”

故意惹怒他般叫着他的名字，玄策从睡袋上一跃而起将守约拽倒，顺其自然地坐进他怀中。

“别那么假惺惺的，”玄策说，“只要你敢碰碰我，我就承认你是我的哥哥。”

这个小疯子不该如此又软又甜、柔若无骨地依附在他身上，他嗅出对方骨髓里都浸透了血味儿、双手盛满了无处安放的死者的魂灵，玄策早已不再是自己认知中的弟弟，正如同玄策不承认“守约”是他的兄长。但他又切实是守约曾经捧在掌心珍爱的宝物，从那为了自保才诞生疯狂傲慢的外壳下剥落出的本质，依旧是将信任与依赖全权交托给他的弟弟。

于是百里守约慷慨地将决定权送给了自己的弟弟，以为会令对方老实点儿，而百里玄策审时度势巧妙地再度占据了上风。他知道自己牙尖嘴利、能够轻而易举刺穿哥哥的咽喉，也确实这么做了；百里守约能够容忍玄策啜饮自己的鲜血，只为填饱他那贪婪疯狂的胃袋。同族的血液如同热油滚烫地灼烧着柔嫩的食道与胃壁，玄策心满意足地从哥哥的肩窝抬起头，对着守约笑出了小虎牙。

“小疯子，”守约说，低头在他鼻尖上吻了一下。玄策看起来并不打算就此偃旗息鼓，他咬断手腕上的静脉，将滴滴答答流血的伤口送至守约嘴旁舔舐血珠，粗糙舌苔摩挲过绽裂的伤口，玄策没呼痛、拉过守约的手去碰触自己腿间。疼痛与伤口令他兴奋，百里守约血的味道令他硬的发痛，“快脱掉我的衣服，”玄策高热的吐息扑在他颈侧，“我要哥哥现在就抱着我。”

这具身体天生的丰沛多汁，甚至使守约感到无从下口，玄策股间未曾碰触便已到处都湿淋淋的，他是一颗尚保有形状的露珠，伸手去轻点便会四溅迸射开来。玄策已然情动，泪眼朦胧地注视着守约的指尖自膝盖慢慢滑进大腿内侧，他发出一声抽噎等待着对方施舍，然而守约却迟迟不肯动作。

“哥哥……”他黏糊糊、甜腻腻地去呼唤对方，捧住守约的脸给他一个蜻蜓点水的吻。哥哥是笑了吗？玄策并不太清楚，守约低低地说，“舌头伸出来。”

舌尖仿佛是什么美味的东西般被哥哥用力吮吸着，酥麻的电流在脊柱中奔流至每个指尖，欣悦效应令他通体舒畅，这才是自己理所应当享受的待遇，在哥哥面前恃宠而骄。他跨坐在对方的大腿上，守约甚至不舍得让玄策身体的任何一部分接触到地面，毕竟入了初冬的大漠之夜是如此冰寒。他要紧紧地、紧紧地搂住弟弟。

作为承欢一方的身体几乎不需要做什么特别的开拓就彻底地向他打开，而百里玄策显然也并不想等待，他双眼赤红、映照着银白色的月辉，仿佛宝石般闪闪发亮，这颗本应当坚硬的、不可侵犯的宝石开口撒娇道：“干我嘛，哥哥。”

玄策为他化成一颗赤红的果实，任凭守约去挤压出甘美的汁液。性器借玄策的自重一口气顶到身体深处，而他竟然哈哈哈笑起来，露出天真无邪快乐的小模样。

“你是我的啦，”他得意洋洋地说，“不许再离开我。”

百里守约竟不知道怎样才能更加爱怜他了，或许从头到尾被救赎的都并不是玄策、而是他本身。是玄策将他从迷茫与挣扎中拯救出来，是玄策重新赋予他生命的意义，他闪闪的明星、他灼灼的火花，他的亲人，他的至爱。而此刻玄策又将无上的人间至乐赐给他——阴阳交感，万物化生。

 

 

TBC


End file.
